Pazaak Anyone?
by Rider-of-the-Rohirrim
Summary: Knights of the Old Republic 2 -- just a random oneshot that I wrote on a rainy afternoon. What might have happened on the Ebon Hawk as it approached Malachor V...


**Hey. Here's a summary of what this is about because I know how much I hate people who don't give them. **

**Basically, this is a KOTOR 2 oneshot about the team playing pazaak before they get to Malachor V. Hopefully OCs**

**Thankyou also to the continually elusive anonymous reviewer who has nothing better to do than critisise my spelling without having the guts to do it under a profile.**

\\//\\//\\//\\//

'Pazaak anyone?' Atton addressed the common room hopefully.

He was greeted with mundane silence.

'Oh come on!' he exclaimed. 'It's not like you guys have anything better to do!'

He was right. Visas was in her room meditating, while Disciple occupied the medial bay. Bao-Dur was hovering around the ship, repairing whatever needed his attention the most. Mandalore was telling HK a gruesome war story while T3 tried desperately to block it out. GOTO was off killing some space rats. Mira and Elyyn were sitting around the navicomputer, not speaking to each other, both gazing at the visual representation of the impending doom.

Malachor V.

On the display, the tiny dot that represented the Ebon Hawk inched closer and closer to the end of its journey.

Elyyn shuddered as she considered stepping on that ground again. So absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Atton had moved over to switch the navicomputer off. When he did, she stood up abruptly, frowning at him.

He waved a pack of cards at her cheerfully.

Sighing, she nodded and sat on the ground in a clear space, waiting for him to come over and set up the game.

'So,' he said conversationally as he lay out the cards.

'So?' she asked in return.

'Are you just going to sit there and mope, or tell us what's on your mind?' he asked, with no change in the tone of his voice. She raised an eyebrow and didn't answer.

'I thought as much.' He said to himself as he finished setting up the game.

'Why did you leave the Sith?' she asked, and he felt the familiar twist in his stomach whenever she asked that question.

'I still don't think we're ready for that conversation yet.' He answered and she smiled, the first smile he'd seen in days. She flipped the first card over. The first game passed in silence. Then the next. Then the next. Until Mira finally laughed, stopping Atton in mid-flip.

'You guys are so focused on that stupid game.' She said. Atton took the defensive immediately as always.

'It's not a stupid game!' he said. 'It's a game of skill and intelligence, and-'

'Cheating.' Elyyn finished for him.

'Cheating?' he asked innocently.

'Cheating.' She confirmed, using the force to pull a large number of cards out of his sleeve.

'Uh… right.' He answered and Mira snorted.

'Flip.' Elyyn prompted. Atton, knowing that his defeat was imminent now that he had no cards to cheat with, dejectedly obeyed.

'Damn.' He said and Mira rolled her eyes while Elyyn giggled.

'Ok.' He regrouped. 'Best of fifteen?'

'I'll just beat you again,' I warned teasingly.

'Humour me.'

After a few more games, Mira moved to sit next to them.

'Doesn't that game ever get boring to you?' Bao-Dur entered the room.

'No it doesn't,' Atton said a little defensively, 'especially when you change the rules around a bit.'

Disciple came in the room. 'Change the rules of what?' he asked.

'Pazaak.' Atton answered.

'Flip,' Elyyn prompted. Atton obeyed.

'There are rules?' Disciple asked. Atton glared at him.

'Yes.'

'Like what?' Bao-Dur asked.

'Nar Shadaa has it's own set of rules.' Mira said as she considered the cards thoughtfully, not really listening to the conversation.

'What are they?' Disciple asked. He was met with silence.

'I uh… I've got to get back to work.' Bao-Dur said and quickly escaped down the hallway.

'What?' Disciple asked.

'We could show him…' atton suggested.

'Nice try.' Eelyn said. She glanced at Mira.

'You can tell him.' Mira said cheerfully to Atton. Shrugging resignedly, he started to speak.

As Atton explained the rules, Disciple's face became considerably paler. All three laughed loudly when he quickly excused himself at the height of the conversation.

'Beep beep bo boooop!' T3 called.

'What is it T3?' Elyyn called.

'Beep dwoooo.' He answered from the cockpit.

'What did he say?' Atton asked, still flipping cards.

Elyyn dropped her cards face up onto the ground.

'We're here.'

\\//\\//\\//\\//

**Yayness. This fic was not in vain. It gave me another idea. **


End file.
